Marcus Returns with Goggles
by Slifer Pixie
Summary: Had to mention the goggles. Marcus Damon returns after five years. How will everyone react? What if there's a new enemy? What if a nineteen year old Takuya Kanbara is somehow involved in this? What if Marcus can spirit evolve? Will I ever stop asking questions? What if I told you no I won't? What if I'm STILL involved in my stories as a character? 5x4 crossover
1. He Returns

**It really annoys me how Marcus doesn't wear goggles. So, I decided to do something about it. I do not own Digimon, yada yada yada! On with the story!**

* * *

It has been 5 years since the Digimon and Marcus left for the Digital World. Yoshi was a police officer while DATS was turned into a police station, but the chamber-thingy (you know what I'm talking about) was still there because no one had the heart to remove it. Thomas got a prize for curing his sister, Relena. Kristy and Keenan were still students. Keenan would be almost unrecognizable, he lost the triangles on his face, he can speak perfect english (or is it Japanese? Depends.), and his voice got deeper, seriously. Yami (that would be me) owns the most popular bakery in Tokyo (not sure, but I'm guessing this is where it takes place).

So, Yoshi was chillin' in the office in the morning, alone, when the chamber-thingy started to glow. When the glowing receded, Yoshi was shocked at what she saw. Ok, shocked was an understatement. What she saw was five figures, one was human looking, the rest not so much. Yoshi, staring wide-eyes, knew who this teen was.

"Marcus Damon, is that you?" He looked enough like the hothead street fighter. He had the same tanned skin, reddish-brown hair, and hazel eyes, but he looked more matured. Yup, that's nineteen year old Marcus, all right. He was still wearing the same things as when he left five years ago. The only things that were different was around his neck, there was a pair of red, square goggles (A.N. YES! FAITH IN DATA SQUAD RESTORED! YES! :_D), and hanging from his belt, there was and orange digivice that was not a digivice burst. The teen had a smirk on his face.

"Yoshino Fujieda," he says, shaking his head, "it's been a while, hasn't it? Five years, I presume?" He looks around, then at Yoshi. "What happened here, and what are you wearing?" Before she can answer his question, one of the creatures comes rushing at Yoshi, nearly knocking her over.

"YOSHI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I missed you too, Lalamon." She gets up and faces Marcus, "Marcus, in these five years, DATS has been turned into a police station. I'm a police officer."

"Oh, now that I'm back, I'm going to see my family." He turns to leave.

"Marcus, wait! Why are there goggles around your neck?" He notices them, and then he puts them on his head.

"Wonder how they slipped down. Oh, Yoshi, I'll explain later." He holds up a peace sign and smiles very un-Marcus-like. "Peace out!" And with that he exits the room along with Agumon, Gaomon, and Falcomon.

'The Marcus I knew didn't smile like that. Hm.' Yoshi shook this thought from her head, then she went back to chilling.

* * *

**That's it for now. R+R, no flames, and DIGIWEAVER PEACE OUT!**


	2. Family Reunion and What's Wrong with Him

**How can I abandon a story like this? I never will own Digimon, so I'm not going to say it for the rest of the story.**

"No one cares, JP!"=talking

'Seriously.'=thinking

**WARNING! Some Marcus OOC due to head trauma!**

**On with le story! ^w^**

* * *

Marcus was walking back to his house followed by Agumon, a orangish-yellow dinosaur with green eyes and red training grips on his hands, Gaomon, a blue bipedal dog wearing boxing gloves, and Falcomon, a black bird with purple claws.

'I wonder if they will recognize me. It _has_ been five years. I miss mom and Kristy. I wonder how she's doing. Let's see... she's 15 and it's 4 PM. She should be home.' As he was thinking this, he reached his front door.

"Here goes something." He knocks on the front door three times. The door opens and standing in the doorway was a 15 year old girl with two reddish-brown pigtails wearing a school uniform. She was currently turned towards the other end of the house.

"Yeah, mom, I got the door!" She turns towards him. "What do you wa-" She stares wide-eyed, gaping at him. "M-M-Marcus, is that you?" Marcus nods. "It can't be! My brother went to the Digital World 5 years ago!It can't be yo-" Marcus then put his hand over Kristy's mouth.

"Sister, it's me. I'm back." Agumon then pops up from behind him.

"Boss is really back." Kristy gets a hold on herself, then hugs Marcus and he hugs back.

"Marcus! I missed you! Everyone missed you! You're really back!" Just then, footsteps could be heard coming. Just then, a wild Sarah Damon appears!

"Kristy, what's taking you so lo-. Marcus! Is that you?" Marcus laughs at this.

"Mother, if I had a nickel for every time someone asked me that today, I'd have three nickels!" Sarah hugs Marcus too, then turns to the back of the house.

"Spencer! He's back! Our boy is back!" And within half a second, Spencer appeared by the front door.

"Oh my! Marcus, is that you?"

"Four nickels. Yes, it's me father." Sarah then speaks up.

"Well don't stand there! Come in and I'll make some fried eggs for you." Agumon immediately perks up at this, but Marcus has a slightly confused look on his face as they walk inside.

"That would be nice, are they good?" Everyone stops and stares at Marcus, who is just smiling.

"Marcus, are you feeling alright? Fried eggs are your favorite dish." The confused look on his face just grows.

"I'm just fine. Sorry, mother, but meat apples are my favorite thing to eat. I've never had fried eggs before, but I'll try them." Agumon looks warily at Marcus.

"Boss, maybe he was right when in the Digital World you fell and hit your he-mmff" Marcus slaps his hand over Agumon's mouth.

"Agumon! Don't ruin it for them! I'll tell everyone at once."

**Later**

Later, the Damon family is seated around the table and the food is laid out on it.

"Thank you for the food." Then, everyone expect Marcus and Agumon to start snarfing down the food. Agumon starts doing said action, but Marcus glances at the eggs, picks one up, and puts it in his mouth.

"These are delicious. Thank you for making these, mother." He looks at Agumon. "Agumon! Don't be rude, and take your time while eating!" He turns back to the rest of his family who is looking at him strangely. "I must apologize for Agumon's actions, your cooking must be so good that he can't help it. I'm sorry." He resumes eating his food politely. After he finished, he washed his own dishes before noticing that the rest of his family was staring at him with their mouths wide open, and they had not eaten yet.

"What's wrong? Are you not hungry? I'm sure Agumon will eat it if you don't want it." Sarah shakily gets up and leads Marcus to his old room.

"Son, you should probably go get some full rest after being in the Digital World for five years." Marcus just smiles.

"Ok, mother, I'll go to bed. Goodnight, mother. Goodnight, father. Goodnight, sister. Goodnight, Agumon."

"Goodnight." Marcus closes the door. Sarah heads back to the table and sits down. There, they all ask the same question.

"What's wrong with Marcus?"

* * *

**That's it. R+R, no flames. And Digiweaver peace out. PEACE!**


	3. Something is REALLY not right

**Guess who's back? I! AM! BACK! Did disclaimer last chapter. On with the story!**

* * *

Marcus Damon woke up to a sunny saturday morning. He yawned, got dressed, put his goggles on his head, and headed downstairs to the table where his family was already seated.

"Thank you for the food!" After a few bites, he stopped for a bit. "Mother, Father, what happened when I was gone?" His family explained pretty much what I did in the first chapter.

"Oh, Marcus, we're going over to Thomas's house for lunch. All of our friends are going to be there. You can tell your story there."

"OK, mother. Thank you for this wonderful food."

**On the way to Thomas's house...**

'I wonder how they will react to see that I am back.' They reach the front door and Marcus knocks. To his surprise, Thomas is the one who answers it.

"Welcome Sarah, Spencer, Kristy, and Marcus. Wait, MARCUS?!" He stares at Marcus, then at his family, they nod, then back at Marcus. "Come in, everyone is waiting." Marcus gives a genuine smile, a bow, then a wave.

"Great to see you, Thomas, I missed you!" Thomas looks a bit weirdly at him, then he leads the Damon family to where everyone else was. Everyone was there: Yoshi, Keenan, Sampson, Miki, Megumi, Yami, everyone. When Marcus walked into the room, everyone stopped and looked at Marcus with wide eyes, well, except for Yoshi. Marcus just grinned and waved.

"Hello! Guess who's back?" Everyone started to crowd around Marcus with him being overwhelmed. Keenan went to talk with Kristy. After the crowd dispersed, Marcus went over to Kristy.

"Hi Kristy!" He notices Keenan. "Huh, who's this?" Keenan looked at Marcus weirdly, then shook it off thinking this was because how he changed.

"Marcus, it's me. Keenan." Marcus lightens up, then sticks out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Keenan. I'm Marcus Damon, Kristy's older brother." Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE stares at this. He couldn't have forgotten this much, could he have?

* * *

**In case you couldn't keep track, here is the stuff that Marcus has forgotten so far:**

**-Fried Eggs**

**-How to be rude**

**-His tendency to fight**

**-Keenan**

**Guys, I don't think this is Marcus Damon anymore**


	4. Let Me Tell You a Tale

**I own Yami Matsuda, nobody else. It's New Years, and I'm too lazy to write a full disclaimer.**

**WARNING: EXTREME MARCUS OOC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

_"Nice to meet you Keenan. I'm Marcus Damon, Kristy's older brother."_

Kristy is now in 3/4 panic mode.

"Marcus! You know Keenan. Well, he is almost unrecognizable." Marcus shakes his head.

"Sorry, Kristy, I would've remembered if a met someone named Keenan." Kristy is now in full panic mode. Before she could go on a freaky rampage, Thomas decides to step in.

"OK! Now that you two have been introduced, time for lunch." They all sat down to eat.

"Thanks for the food!" Marcus started eating slowly. After a few minutes, he looks up to see everyone staring at him with jaws dropped to the floor. He then looks at Agumon, who is stuffing his face. He rests his hand on Agumon's shoulder and speaks with a very un-Marcus-esque tone.

"Agumon, I told you before, don't hurry with your food. It's not going anywhere." He turns to the rest of the table. "I'm sorry about Agumon, everybody." He resumes eating as everyone faints except the Damon Family. They just sweat drop.

* * *

After everyone recovered, it was time for Marcus to share his adventures with everybody. They all sit around as Marcus begins his tale.

"After we ended up in the Digital world, Agumon and I started traveling around. The first two years were pretty boring, breaking up fights and stuff. After those two years, we found what looked like a border. We decided to cross it. What we found was unlike what was on the other side, yet somewhat the same. (A.N. I'm guessing that Data Squad is in the Western Quadrant) We were eventually on a mountainside, when the ground crumbled beneath us and we fell before we landed and I passed out." Agumon decides to interrupt.

"And boss impaled the left side of his head on a spike of rock."

"Agumon! Let me tell the story! So, anyway, when I woke up, I saw 6 people around our age. They introduced themselves as Koji, Koichi, JP, Tommy, Zoe, and Takuya." He turns his head towards Yami. "Oh, Yami, Takuya says hi and a hug." Yami nods at this and smiles. " After a while, my cell phone disintegrated and turned into this." He reaches into his pocket and brings out a device that was orange with a white grip. When Yami sees the device, she literally jumps out of her seat.

"Marcus! You have a D-tector? What's your spirit?"

"Time."

"Interesting. Human Spirit?"

"Grademon."

"Beast Spirit?"

"Anubismon."

"Welcome to the Legendary Warriors." She brings out a similar device, except it is green with pink grips. "I have the Spirit of Life. Human Spirit: Geranimon, Beast Spirit: Seikatsumon."

"Thank you. As I was saying, after I recovered from my injury, we fought battles together and eventually defeated Lucemon. When everyone else went to go back, Takuya came up and gave his precious goggles to me. He gave them so I'd remember him and all the others. Then, Lady Ophanimon sent me back here, and you know the rest. The moral of this story is: Don't touch the goggles." He looks at the clock. "I have to go, see you later."

And with that, he left.

* * *

**What do you think? Not bad, huh? R+R, Flames and haters are banned from this fanfiction, and Digiweaver peace out! PEACE!**


End file.
